Vying For Attention
by XmaddieXroseX
Summary: Gajeel had to fight for her attention...with a book. LEMON


Vying for Attention - GaLe fanfic  
A/N: So I was in class with my friends and one of them challenged me to write a lemon. Challenge accepted! This is my first lemon and first Fairy Tail fanfic so no flames please.

Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful characters. If I did things would be so different.

No one's pov  
Gajeel watched his wife, Levy, as she was reading a book. She is curled up on the couch, sitting criss-cross applesauce, with the book in her lap. Her blue hair is falling into her face like curtains so she can't see him. He knows she won't even acknowledge him with her nose in a book. This time it's a horror novel, but Gajeel can't see the title. Then a sudden thought strikes him. They are alone. Lily went with Happy and Charla to go see some of the other exceeds. Gajeel moves and sits next to his wife, but only for a moment. Because he then pulls her into his lap. She sighs in contentment and snuggles into his chest, but doesn't look up from her book. He wraps his arms around her waist and rest his head on her shoulder, reading her book as she's reading it. Honestly, it's not fair that the book gets more attention than him. He has to fight for it. With a book! He starts kiss the spot where the neck joins her shoulder. She sits up straighter but doesn't react other than that. He starts kissing up her neck, occasionally biting gently. A small moan escapes her lips. If it wasn't for the fact that he was a dragon slayer he probably wouldn't have heard it. But he hears it, and it tells him he's starting to get her attention. He rubs her abdomen gently and. Then raises his hands to her small breast. Levy always felt self-conscious of them, worried that Gajeel wouldn't like them because they were small. But he didn't care, her hips were his favorite because they always swayed when she walked, enticing him. And he always said big boobs would get in his way. He starts to knead her breast and she moans, louder this time. "You like that don't you Shorty?" She moans and nods in response. He takes her book from her hands and closes it tossing it on the couch as she turns around to straddle his hips. She can feel his hardness against her legs and it forms a small bubble of fire in her belly. He hooks his hands behind her knees as he stands, carrying her to their bedroom. He closes the door with his foot then tosses her on the bed. "Eep!" She yelps as she bounces a couple of times. He bends over her and starts kissing her nibbling on her lip in his mouth. She moans then he pulls away to lick her ear, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. His hands travel up her sides and to her breasts again. He kneads them through the fabric causing friction which Levy hates. Gajeel notices this and takes off her shirt and bra while she attempts to take of his shirt. He removes his shirt tossing it on the floor near her clothes then instead of going back to her red, swollen lips he goes to her left nipple and takes it in his mouth while his hand goes to the other twisting and pulling. Her back arches in pleasure, her moans all he can hear. She moves her hands from his shoulders to the waistline of his pants. For those of you who don't know it Levy is a tease, especially to Gajeel. She runs her fingers over the waist of his dark jeans causing him to groan. The. She moves her hands to his neck again. This gives Gajeel a new fervor. He decides that foreplay is over with as soon as she did that. He rips of her shorts and panties in on move, he literately rips the clothes off her. He then removes his clothes. Without even prepping her he thrusts into her. She gasps in surprise then starts to moan. He hits her G-spot with every thrust sending her into a new world of pleasure. Her inner walls clamp down around him as she releases and after a few more thrusts Gajeel releases into her. He pulls out and then he lays down beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I love you." She says, sleepily, eyes fluttering. "I love you too." He says. Then he pulls a blanket over them and closes his eyes falling asleep. Book: 0 Gajeel: 1


End file.
